Time series data can refer to one or more sequences of data points collected over a continuous time interval. For example, a multitude of sensors and/or meters may be deployed across a distributed system such as, for example, a power grid, process controller, telecommunications network, computing network, and/or the like. These sensors may be configured to perform a variety of measurements over continuous time intervals, thereby generating time series data. To further illustrate, a power grid can be equipped with sensors configured to perform measurements that include, for example, voltage, current, power, equipment status, sunlight irradiance levels, wind speeds, and/or the like. The resulting time series data can characterize the operation of the power grid. Such time series data can be especially be useful for monitoring, forecasting, and/or controlling the operation of the electric grid.